spectremanfandomcom-20200216-history
Dust Man
, Huge Monster Spectreman book |aliases = Dustman, Man-monster|status = Alive|gender = Male|species = Human, Cyborg|forms = Human (formerly), Human-sized cyborg, Giant|height = 2 meters - infinity|length = N/A|weight = Unlimited|eyes = Red with yellow eyeballs|control = None|allies = Spectreman|enemies = Spectreman (formerly), Karas|first-appearance = Spectreman episode 11, "The Man-monster"|last-appearance = Spectreman episode 12, "The Man-monster"|roar = |color1 = gray}}Dust Man ' is a cyborg kaijin that appears in episodes 11 and 12 of ''Spectreman. Appearances * Spectreman ''episode 11: "The Man-monster" * ''Spectreman ''episode 12: "The Man-monster" Design Dust Man resembles the frankenstein at some point. He has a dark gray, humanoid-like body with an unevenly texture all over it. His head is big, and it has screw-like "ears" that resemple frankenstein's. He has a big mouth with human-like teeth inside it. His eyes are red with light yellow eyeballs and they glow whenever Dust Man sees garbage or pollution. History [[Spectreman (series)|''Spectreman]] "The Man-monster" (episode 11) Kidnapped by Karas, a human truck driver was transformed by Dr. Gori’s machines into Dust Man. However, when transformed, the monster woke up and beat Karas into unconsciousness. The mutant man escaped the ship and headed home, but his own son couldn’t recognize him. After being chased down by the Pollution Control Division, Dust Man began to feed on pollutants. Quickly, he grew into a towering monster. The Overlord ordered Spectreman to be summoned and defeat the mutant human. The noble hero, however, would defy his creators again and make an attempt to unbury the Pollution Control Division’s car. "The Man-monster" (episode 12) After saving his friends, Spectreman finally challenged the garbage eater. In the battle, Dust Man informed Spectreman that he was a human, leaving the hero in a hard spot. He couldn’t bring himself to kill the creature, even when the humanoid monster begged for the metal warrior to end his suffering. Spectreman would not comply, forcing Dust Man to kill himself. Diving into the ocean the creature melted away and died. Transforming back, George managed to salvage the creature’s hand and bring it back to headquarters. This proved to be an unwise move as the hand soon regenerated into a new Dust Man. Escaping his glass prison, the creature killed several scientists before he made his way back out into the world. Heading back home again, the monster managed to speak with his family for a short bit before the police interfered. Force to flee, Dust Man ran to the nearest dump to feed and regain his strength. Karas attempted to return the giant back to Dr. Gori, but once he took the man’s son as a hostage, all bets were off. Attacking with extreme anger, the creature saved his son and threw Karas like a baseball in the wind. Consumed with hate over what he had become, Spectreman was forced to take form and battle the creature. Throughout their war, the golden robot tried to convince Dust Man to stop his mindless destruction. However, his attempts were in vain as Dust Man took one of the nearby digging machines and stabbed it into his gut. His self-sacrifice saved him, for he began to shrink down and revert to his human form. Abilities *'''Pollution Absorption: Feeding on garbage and pollutants, Dust Man can increase his power and size greatly. *'Regeneration:' The magnetic energies in Dust Man’s cells enable the creature to regenerate an entire new body should his original be destroyed. *'Speaking:' Dust Man is able to speak. *'Telekinesis:' His hand was able to lift up a glass box to set itself free without touching it. Trivia *'Voice:' Watari Shinji *'Suit actor:' Kamoshida Kazuo References Category:Spectreman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dr. Gori's creations Category:Kaijin Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monsters